Genetic markers are important for monitoring gene expression and tracking movement of proteins in cells. Markers have been extensively used for monitoring biological activity of genetic elements such as promoters, enhancers and terminators, and other aspects of gene regulation in numerous biological systems. Over the years numerous marker genes have been developed and utilized widely in molecular and genetic studies aimed at the identification, isolation and characterization of genetic regulatory elements and genes, and the development of gene transfer techniques.
In general, markers can be grouped into selectable markers and reporter markers. Selectable markers are typically enzymes with catalytic capability to convert chemical substrates usually harmful to host cells into non-toxic products, thus providing transformed host cells a conditionally selectable growth advantage under selective environment and allowing the recovery of stable transformants after transformation. A number of commonly used selectable markers include those that confer resistance characteristics to antibiotics (Gritz and Davies 1983; Bevan et al., 1983) and herbicides (De Block et al., 1987), and those with enzymatic activity to detoxify metabolic compounds that can adversely affect cell growth (Joersbo and Okkels 1996).
Reporter markers are compounds that provide biochemically assayable or identifiable activities. Reporter markers have been widely used in studies to reveal biological functions and modes of action of genetic elements such as promoters, enhancers, terminators, and regulatory proteins including signal peptides, transcription factors and related gene products. Over the years, several reporter markers have been developed for use in both prokaryotic and eukaryotic systems, including β-galactosidase (LacZ) (Stanley and Luzio 1984), β-glucuronidase (GUS) (Jefferson et al., 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 5,268,463), chloramphenicol acetyltransferase (CAT) (Gorman et al., 1982), green fluorescent protein (GFP) (Prasher et al., 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,084) and luciferase (Luc) (Ow et al., 1986).
Among reporter markers, GUS offers a sensitive and versatile reporting capability for gene expression in plants. β-glucuronidase or GUS, encoded by the uidA gene from Escherichia coli, catalyzes the conversion of several colorigenic and fluorogenic glucorogenic substrates such as p-nitrophenyl β-D-glucuronide and 4-methylumbelliferyl β-D-glucuronide into easily detectable products. GUS activity can be measured by highly sensitive colorimetric and fluorimetric methods (Jefferson et al., 1987). However, the GUS assay often requires total destruction of the sample tissues or exposure of sample tissues to phytotoxic chemical substrates. This prevents repeated use of the same sample tissue for continuous expression analysis and precludes the recovery of transformants from analyzed materials.
Recently, GFP isolated from the Pacific Northwest jellyfish (Aequorea Victoria) has become an important reporter marker for non-destructive analysis of gene expression. GFP fluoresces in vivo by receiving light energy without the involvement of any chemical substrates. Thus, GFP is especially suitable for real time and continuous monitoring of temporal and spatial control of gene expression and protein activities without any physical damage to assay samples.
The gene for GFP has been cloned and used as a reporter gene, which can be expressed as a functional transgene in living organisms, marking the organisms with fluorescent color and thus allowing detection of those organisms. Accordingly, GFP has become a versatile fluorescent marker for monitoring a variety of physiological processes, visualizing protein localization and detecting the expression of transferred genes in various living systems, including bacteria, fungi, and mammalian tissues.
This in vivo labeling and detection technology was originally based on a single fluorescent protein: the green fluorescent protein from Aequorea Victoria. Numerous modifications have been made to alter the spectral properties of GFP to provide for significant enhancement in fluorescence intensity (Prasher et al., 1992; Cubitt et al., 1995, Heim et al., 1994, 1995; Cormack et al., 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,804,387). In addition, GFP genes have been modified to contain more silent base mutations that correspond to codon-usage preferences in order to improve its expression efficacy, making it a reporter gene in both animal and plant systems (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,874,304; 5,968,750; and 6,020,192).
In addition to GFP, there are now a number of other fluorescent proteins, substantially different from GFP, which are being developed into biotechnology tools. Most prominent of these proteins is the red fluorescent protein DsRed. See, for example, Labas, Y. A., N. G. Gurskaya, Y. G. Yanushevich, A. F. Fradkov, K. A. Lukyanov, S. A. Lukyanov and M. V. Matz. (2002) “Diversity and evolution of the green fluorescent protein family” Proc Natl Acad Sc USA 99:4256–4261 and Matz, M. V., K. A. Lukyanov and S. A. Lukyanov (2002) “Family of the green fluorescent protein: journey to the end of the rainbow” Bioessays 24: 953–959.
Labeling technologies based on GFP and related proteins have become indispensable in such areas as basic biomedical research, cell and molecular biology, transgenic research and drug discovery. The number of PubMed records containing the phrase “green fluorescent protein” exceeds 5500 only within the last three years. Demand for labeling and detection based on the fluorescent protein technology is large and steady.
Currently, there are very few known natural pigments essentially encoded by a single gene, wherein both the substrate for pigment biosynthesis and the necessary catalytic moieties are provided within a single polypeptide chain. The limited availability of fluorescent marker proteins makes the current technology based on fluorescent proteins very expensive, rendering it unaffordable and inaccessible to many mid-size (or smaller) companies that are interested in using the technology. Therefore, there is a need for less expensive, readily available fluorescent and/or colored materials.